Revision
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A SuzaLulu crackfic. After the regicide, Zero found himself walking to Emperor Lelouch's bedroom with fear in his heart. Yes, this is a CRACK fic.


*******

Title: Revision

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG13

Pairing: SuzaLulu

Disclaimers: Not ours, will never be ours. Pity…

Warning: Denial fic is sooo… lame! And stupid too. Beware of histrionic!Lelouch, whipped!Suzaku, and mischievous!Nunnally…

*******

A silent hallway in the palace was the sole witness of the certain scene of Zero walking with his robes still drenched in blood. His steps were measured. His pace was sure and precise. It was silent all around him as if even the world wanted to give him privacy, to give him solitude as he trod his path calmly across the vast hallway.

Under the mask of Zero, Kururugi Suzaku had his face bear none but a neutral expression. One might expect his face to look victorious after his successful attempt at regicide, yet he was not feeling victorious at all. One might expect his face to look happy after he managed to free people from a tyrant who was the bane of his and other people's existence, but he was not feeling happy at all. One might expect his face to look saddened after he killed someone dear to him, yet he was not feeling sad at all.

The only spark of emotion Suzaku felt within him as his feet were carrying him to a certain closed door at the end of the hallway was fear. And he knew he had every right to feel such fear considering what he had to confront behind those closed door. He remembered that room. How could he not after he so often found himself walking to the room during those recent months? How could he not when the room was no other but the Emperor's… no, Lelouch's room that he so frequently visited during those latest months?

His lips thinned at the thought. Bracing himself, he opened the door and the first thing he saw was his Lelouch sitting on the royal bed, looking very much alive, looking very much beautiful, looking very much pissed off.

He gulped.

"Good day, Lelouch, dearest," he tried in his pathetic attempt to free himself from Lelouch's searching gaze.

"What took you so long, you idiot?" Lelouch snapped at him.

"There are some diplomatic and legal things to do after the… uh, regicide…" Suzaku explained. "They just won't let me go away without trying to shake my hand or discuss some political thing or some any other stuff. It almost feels like I'm an idol or something."

"Well, I _am_ an idol!" Leluch said. "Now take off that mask, take off that cape, and come here!"

Suzaku sighed, "Yes, sweetheart."

He walked closer to the bed before he stood straight in front of sitting Lelouch. There, he meticulously discarded the flowing long cape and the mask he wore. There were stains of blood on the cape and even the mask possessed five parallel streaks of blood as being left by the one and only person in front of him. Lelouch was indeed the one who left the blood on his clothes. Lelouch's was the blood that stained his clothes. And Lelouch was the one who took his cape once it slid off of his shoulders and gave his scrutinizing gaze to the fabric.

"I wonder if these stains of blood will ever come off," Lelouch said before he sighed. "Luckily the cape is black. My white robes can never be the same again after this. A pity, though. I spent so much time designing and sewing that one."

Suzaku smiled at Lelouch's words. He knew how devoted he was to his so-called creation of fashion. Seating himself on Lelouch's side, he gathered the other into his arms.

"You poor thing," he said. "You can always make another one, though. That is a nice thought, right?"

"Hmm…" Lelouch leaned into his embrace with a contented sigh. "Right. And I don't think that white is really my color…"

"Try to wear red," Suzaku said. "You will look oh-so-seductive in red."

"You think?" Lelouch said as he glanced up at him in away only Leluch could do. And Suzaku almost said 'no, you are already looking oh-so-seductive wearing anything, and especially nothing' but he managed to hold his tongue.

"Bloodstains would not appear so clashing against red background," Suzaku explained. "Not that I hope you will spill any more blood in the future. This stupid performance is to be the only one we will do in our live. I refuse to do it again. Ever."

He saw Lelouch's eyes narrowed and he almost squirm in his seat. Suzaku knew he was being pitiful around Lelouch. He might be the one dominating their relationship in bed but Lelouch was dominating their relationship in every aspect _but_ in bed. How unfair.

"Yes, the performance," Lelouch said with a dangerous tone in his voice. "I have to agree with you, the performance was _stupid_ and it's because you are such a _pathetic_ actor!"

Suzaku sighed. The thing he dreaded most seemed to approach him fast. He knew Lelouch would scold him, no matter what. He knew Lelouch would find fault in him, no matter what. That was why he was so reluctant to face him at that moment. What an ironic thing it was. He was Zero, regicide of the evil emperor Lelouch vi Britannia. He was the man who was hailed by the whole world as the savior, yet in actuality he was completely at the mercy of his own _lover_ just because of some dramatic play said lover had arranged carefully.

Some dramatic play indeed, Suzaku thought bitterly. It even had a nice name: Zero Requiem. He knew that Lelouch had spent three days thinking for the best title and even he had to admit it had a nice ring to it.

To tell the truth, Suzaku even suspected Lelouch put more thought on making the title than the actual scenario itself.

"How can I be pathetic actor?" he said patiently. "I followed everything in your scenario."

"_Our_ scenario, Suzaku!" Lelouch corrected with a pout. "I thought you are with me in this…"

"Yes, yes, I'm with you. I will be with you forever in everything…" he said, tightening his embrace on Lelouch. The fact that he _loved_ someone so overly dramatic like Lelouch was probably his bad karma that he had to live with. "Why so emotional?"

"You just _killed _me, you idiot of a boyfriend!" Lelouch screeched. "How can I not be _emotional_?"

"Lelouch…" he said. "I did not really kill you. I just follow your… I mean _our_ scenario which, if I might remind you, has been agreed between us. It's all for Zero Requiem, remember? You are the one with the idea of a dramatic ending for Emperor Lelouch and Knight Suzaku. And you are also the one who proposed that the idea that Zero killing Emperor Lelouch was a very clever and moving ending piece for our little drama."

"Suzaku… you have just pierced my heart, literally," Lelouch said. "And your lack of emotion only adds salt onto my wound, figuratively of course. This is why sometimes I wonder why I love you, you insensitive jerk! If I don't love you I surely hate you already!"

If Suzaku did not know better he would have thought that Lelouch was surely in his time of the month. _But_ he knew better. Last time he checked, and by last time he meant merely six hours ago, Lelouch vi Britannia had all of the functioning male genitalia. Thus it was safe for him to think that his Lelouch was indeed a male and the fact that he highly resembled a girl pms-ing was something that could be used as a proof that God indeed had a sense of humor, though not a very good one at that.

"I just followed the scenario, Lelouch. It stated that I just have to run to your direction, thrust the sword to your chest, and afterward give the world my best winning pose."

"You can always improve!" Lelouch pleaded to him with his teary amethyst eyes. "Don't you know how painful it was, to stand there bleeding, looking up at your cold mask and hear nothing affectionate coming from your lips, not even after I used my last remaining power only to caress your face? You are cruel, Suzaku."

God knew how he was weak to those eyes. Lelouch might be a drama queen, but he was his drama queen.

"Oh, Lelouch," he said, planting soft kisses on Lelouch's face the way he knew the other loved. "My Lelouch, my beautiful Lelouch. I'm sorry, sweetheart, I am so sorry. I never meant to be cruel to you. I love you, love you so much, love you to the point of madness. Don't be angry, love, I'm sorry."

"Nunnally was better than you," Lelouch sniffled. "She told me she loved me."

"You are the one who ordered me not to say anything during the act, idiot," Suzaku said good-naturedly. "And I'm supposed to be the idiot here."

"Nunnally cried for me…"

"I also cried for you, Lelouch, I am not that heartless not to shed any tears when I thought of you dying in my arms."

"I did not see that."

"Of course not, silly, I was wearing your mask."

"Oh…" Lelouch said thoughtfully. "You really cried for me, then? You really love me, right?"

"Lelouch, I accepted to be your knight, I was willing to wear those hideous costumes you prepared for me, I agreed to be your regicide, I submitted myself into holding that monstrous pink staff you called sword, why do you think I did all those? For you, Lelouch, just for you, and you still doubt my love? Have I not expressed my love for you often enough? Have I not showed it enough?"

"You love me?" Leluch looked up to him. "You really love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Lelouch."

"Suzaku… oh, Suzaku…"

"Lelouch…"

"Suzaku…"

"Le…"

There was a sound of a door being opened and it was enough to disturb the moment between them. With vengeance Suzaku stared to the direction of the door from the corner of his eyes and he caught the scene of Nunnally entering the room with a happy glee on her face.

"I seem to have disturbed something," the girl in the wheelchair said cheerfully without any hint of remorse in her voice. Rather, she chuckled softly as she wheeled herself closer to the bed on which Suzaku and Lelouch were sitting. "My, what a compromising position you are in, onii-sama, Suzaku-san…"

Compromising was indeed the perfect adjective to define the position that the two were in. The space between their lips was barely able to accept even the most expensive credit card. And somehow their hands had decided to find homage on certain body parts most overused by those gaining their living in business involving pornographic materials.

Suzaku knew in situation like that, or to be more precise, in situation when one was caught making out with their lover by said lover's little sister, the most logical thing most people would do was to break apart instantly and offer some stupid explanation or shout something along the line of 'look, the aliens are invading earth' while pointing to the windows. But he was not most people. And so was Lelouch. Therefore it was highly acceptable that they both just gave an even stare to Nunnally before proceeding with the most important thing at hands.

Nunnally watched in more than mild interest as his brother and Suzaku were kissing passionately. Some minutes passed before finally those two boys broke their lip-locking. Breathless, it was Suzaku who first turned his face to look at Nunnally properly and greeted her with an innocent smile as if kissing her brother senseless in front of her was nothing of a big deal.

Though maybe, the three of them really thought it was indeed nothing of a big deal.

"Hello, Nunnally," he said cheerfully. "So glad you finally decided to join us."

"I hope I'm not disturbing," Nunnally said with a brilliant smile. "I can always come later if you two want some alone time at this moment."

"No, it's okay, really… right, Lelouch dear?" Suzaku said to Lelouch who seemed to be still in some kind of daze. He frowned. "It seems your brother has yet to recover his breath and return to reality, Nunnally. Sorry for that."

"Oh, Suzaku-san, onii-sama is so lucky to have you," Nunnally giggled softly. "I just cannot wait to finally call you Suzaku nii-sama. Now that Zero Requiem is finished, can we do your wedding next?"

Somehow, on hearing the words 'Zero Requiem', Lelouch's mind snapped and he abruptly came back to reality. He blinked his eyes and realized that he was still in Suzaku's embrace—not that he disapproved, though.

"Already back to reality, sweetheart?" Suzaku's husky voice greeted him. "I think I need to polish my skills some more, then…"

Lelouch gave Suzaku a scowl before he turned to meet Nunnally's gaze. He smiled at the sight of his sister. Many people said he pampered Nunnally too much but Lelouch knew it was not true. He _adored_ his sister. If he could he would _surely_ worship her, even.

"Ah, Nunnally, good day," he greeted genially. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, onii-sama, though a bit tired after all the political things I have to take care after your magnificent performance," Nunnally said. "It felt so real until I found myself crying at the thought of you dying at the hands of Suzaku-san. What a bittersweet ending!"

Suzaku frowned, "I can understand the 'bitter' part but what about the 'sweet'?"

"Oh, Suzaku-san, don't you know that it's on rage lately?" Nunnally said, clapping her hands in front of her. "You know, the 'if-I-cant-be-with-you-then-let-me-die-at-your-hands' principle. I'm sure that with your tragic closure, many will still remember the heartbreaking love between Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia and his knight Kururugi Suzaku."

"Er… Nunnally, no one is supposed to know it was me behind Zero mask…"

"Oh, you surely put less credit to the cunning mind of people, Suzaku-san. Women most surely know a tragic love drama when they see one."

"Oh…" Suzaku said as he looked apprehensively at Lelouch. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not, idiot, or do you detest the idea that people might know the love between us?" Lelouch scolded Suzaku harshly. "By the way, where's C.C.?"

"Um… she said she was going to find a cart…"

Two eyebrows simultaneously raised, one belonged to Suzaku and one belonged to Lelouch, as they said, "A cart?"

"Yes, she said it was her idea of her closing performance."

"With… a cart?" Lelouch questioned.

"She said it would be romantic to ride an open cart on the countryside," Nunnally explained. "Oh, now I remember why I came here, onii-sama, how is my performance?"

Lelouch gave her sister his smile that he reserved just for her. "You did fantastic job, Nunnally, unlike a certain jerk over here."

Suzaku cringed at the venom that was dripping heavily from Lelouch's words. "Are you still angry at me?"

"Yes!" Lelouch answered sharply and he cringed even more.

Nunnally sighed and he gave Suzaku a discerning stare. "I have to admit, Suzaku-san, that you were a bit cruel. How could you kill your most precious person without saying any sweet farewell word? You did not even say how you loved my brother."

"See there?" Lelouch said, punching Suzaku on his chest with enough force to make a mosquito blink and say 'hello, pal!' upon receiving such kind of blow. In other word, it had nearly no power at all.

"Fine, I'm the idiot here," he said with a good-humored smile. Taking Leouch's wrist, he then kissed the back of his palm—an act that he knew would surely make his lover blush. And he was not wrong. Lelouch did blush. And his breathy 'idiot…' afterward could only mean 'do-me-now-Suzaku-or-I'll-explode'. "But it's all in the past, we cannot change anything."

"Maybe we can," Nunnally piped up. Suzaku stared at her, silently begging her to drop the matter and leave so he can happily screw her brother senseless. But the girl only gave him one of her trademarked innocent look that smelled of mischief.

Suzaku was certain that if not for Lelouch, Nunnally and Schneizel would surely have succeeded in taking over world's dominion with their smiles.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch piped up, he sounded interested.

"Let's make another 'Re:'," Nunnally said cheerfully. "Only this time it stands for 'Revision'."

Suzaku groaned, "Oh, God, no!"

"How's the scenario?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm thinking about Zero, feeling the burden of the world too great to shoulder, moreover with the death of his one and only love, finds his solace in… using Refrain? He ruins himself steadily while the world starts to recover. Just when he was so fed up with life, it appears that Emperor Lelouch was not really dead. The people worldwide then ask for Zero's aid to kill the emperor once again for good, but Zero could not do it. In the end, Zero let himself to be killed by the hands of Emperor Lelouch under the pretense of killing him."

"Ah," Lelouch said. "Re for revenge. Sweet. But what is your part in this?"

"I will be the Empress who took Emperor Lelouch's life after he cries in anguish realizing he has killed Zero," Nunnally said. "And I will build your graves next to each other."

"That's so sweet of you…" Lelouch said.

"Though maybe it will be better if your bodies are never found… a bit of mystery is always nice…"

"True, how about we include a kiss this time?"

"That's wonderful, onii-sama!"

Suzaku watched the interaction between the two siblings with dread on the pit of his stomach. He started to think all the bad things he had done in the past. Maybe those things were the ones that had brought such bad karma to him. In the past, he was used to just having Lelouch and his tendency of role-playing fetish, not that he minded for Lelouch's imagination also proved useful for their lovemaking activities. But now even Nunnally?

He shook is head and dropped his body to the bed, watching Lelouch and Nunnally's heated argument ('no, onii-sama, you cannot strip Suzaku-san in public before you kill him!'). Re for 'Requiem', he thought. Re for 'Revision'. Re for 'Revenge'. Re for…

Ah hell, he thought, why couldn't they make Re for 'Really-hot-sex-scene-between-Suzaku-and-Lelouch' instead!?

- end -

(A/N: So… any comment? Honestly, anything is fine… we believe our walls are sturdy enough to hold even if you throw us some dynamites… er… or at least we do hope so…)


End file.
